1. Field of the Invention
The present invention refers to a slide board, i.e. an article of sports equipment, on which a user of a board can slide down a slope. Slide boards of this kind are generally known as snow boards, the fields of application thereof are, however, not restricted to snow or artificial snow, but these boards may also be used on slopes prepared otherwise.
2. Description of the Related Art
The slide boards or snow boards are known in the form of substantially flat boards constricted in the longitudinal direction and leading and trailing ends. A slide face pointing downwardly is formed in a flat and unstructured manner. The slide board is somewhat flexible and is steered in view of its constricted shape when the board is bent by putting the load on one side.
Slide boards of this kind require relatively sophisticated driving skills from the user of the board and are hardly suitable for being used by children or unathletic people.
This is aggravated by the steering mechanism, which, when driving through a curve, leads to a drift motion, i.e. to a weight component that is transverse with respect to the elongation of the board. Accordingly, greater transverse forces occur. Therefore, these known slide boards all have foot loops or holding devices similar to ski bindings for special shoes. In this way the user of the board is somehow "tied" to the board. Thus, he cannot easily change the position of his feet on the slide board or put down a foot to support himself on the ground during standstill of the board or slow slide. In order not to fall down when sliding or during a standstill, certain experience with the slide board and a good sense of balance is required.
The object of the invention is to provide a slide board that has properties enabling the use of the slide board by children or inexperienced or unathletic people.
This object is achieved according to the invention by a slide board having a top side step surface board and a lower side slide face with a centrally and downwardly projecting, elongated guide structure extending in the driving direction, and, seen in the driving direction, at least one downwardly projecting guide structure on both sides of the slide structure elongated in the driving direction, and convex with respect to the slide structure and extending downwards to a lesser extent than said slide structure.